speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Essential Bordertown, The
Cover Description Bordertown. Once a normal American city, now a perilous nexus between the World and returned Elfland. From the banks of the addictive Mad River to the all-night clublands where young elves and humans fight and play, all the way up to glittering dragon's Tooth Hill, where high society seals itself away from the street--this is no city to trifle with. Bordertown. A place of hidden magic, flamboyant artists, runaway teenagers, and pagan motorcycle gangs. The city you always knew was there. Bordertown was created by Terri Windling, multiple World fantasy Award-winning editor, artist, and writer. Now thirteen of modern fantasy's finest writers return to Bordertown once again, to tell a new cycle of tales of the city. Here are Charles de Lint, Ellen Kushner, Patricia A. McKillip, Felicity Savage, Delia Sherman, Midori Snyder, Caroline Stevermer--and here is bestselling author Steven Brust with "When the Bow Breaks," chosen as a finalist for the Nebula Ward after the hardcover publication of this volume. Bordertown. It's an attitude and a state of mind. It's elfin light and human sweat. It will never let you go. List of Stories The Essential Bordertown: A Traveller's Guide to the Edge of Faerie, edited by Terri Windling and Delia Sherman (1998) * Terri Windling: "Introduction" * Terri Windling: "How to Get There #1: From the World to the Border" * Patricia A. McKillip: "Oak Hill" * Terri Windling: "How to Get There #2: The Path from the True and Only Realm to the False Lands and The City of Illusion (Translation for Humans: How to Get from Elfland to Bordertown)" * Midori Snyder: "Dragon Child" * Terri Windling: "First Things First: So You Need a Place to Stay" * Delia Sherman: "Socks" * Terri Windling: "The Gangs: And Life's Other Little Annoyances" * Donnard Sturgis: "Half Life" * Terri Windling and Teresa Nielsen Hayden: "What to Eat: A Tasteful Guide to Border Cuisine" * Ellen Kushner: "Hot Water: A Bordertown Romance" * Terri Windling and Teresa Nielsen Hayden: "The Music Scene: What's Up and What Ain't" * Michael Korolenko: "Arcadia" * Terri Windling: "Nightlife: Where to Find It" * Elisabeth Kushner: "Changeling" * Terri Windling: "So You Want to Be a Star: Get Real" * Charles de Lint: "May This Be Your Last Sorrow" * Terri Windling: "Uptown: How the Other Half Lives" * Caroline Stevermer: "Rag" * Terri Windling and Teresa Nielsen Hayden: "The Peculiar Joy of Cooking on the Border" * Steven Brust: "When the Bow Breaks" * Terri Windling and Mimi Panitch: "Culture Clash #1: A Human Guide to Elvin Etiquette" * Ellen Steiber: "Argentine" * Terri Windling: "Culture Clash #2: A Trueblood Guide to Human Peccadillos" * Micole Sudberg: "Cover Up My Tracks with Rain" * Terri Windling: "Famous Last Words" * Felicity Savage: "How Shannaro Tolkinson Lost and Found His Heart" * Ratings Not yet rated, if you have read this book, please rate it. First go to Explicit Ratings page for instructions. or; just leave a rating in the comments section or at the bottom of the page and someone will come along and added the official ratings for you. Comments References: Category:High Fantasy Category:YA Fantasy